Curse of aging
by GeorgeDGreen
Summary: In the darkest recesses of kingdom Fiore, there is a stronger form of magic - Curse. Going through the adolescent phase, Wendy takes an S-Class quest, and learns just how strong the curse can be as her body becomes adult. The only way to lift the curse is to do three things - Sleep with Cana, consult with Mavis and break the love between Gray and Juvia. Will she be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

**At the Fairy Tail guild, many things are happening. There was a huge party, in celebration of Erza's new title. After all, being a Guildmaster was a huge responsibility. People from everywhere around came to celebrate, every guild from Fiore.**

 **Same night, Doranbolt hooks up with a girl, Cana's acquaintance, from the bordering country. Giving her a special potion of aging, he makes her very young and utterly receptive to his every wish. After a night together, she reverts back to normal and with the realization she was actually raped, the girl is utterly disgusted and very, very angry.**

 **Also, something else is happening. In the years following an incident involving the Tartaros guild, Wendy grew up, just a little bit. And with growing up, she's heading into adolescent phase. Behaving like a teenager, she's swearing too much, averting from her usually kind behavior only to get back in a matter of seconds. Already annoyed by Charla's nagging, she lets herself loose and drinks way too much. Next morning Wendy's feeling like her head will burst as she's going to the guild.**

 **This is where the story starts.**

* * *

 **Curse of aging  
**

Another peaceful day spread a pair of two magnificent, golden wings over peaceful town of Magnolia. It was 10 am in the morning and strange enough, aside from usual fishermen, there weren't many people. Between those few who were productive enough to spend their Sunday morning on the feet was Lucy Heartfilia. Right now, she was walking in a well known direction – mage guild, Fairy Tail.

„Pu-pun!" Plue pulled Lucy by the finger, walking beside.

„What's wrong, Plue?"

Looking in the direction where his round, white paw pointed, Lucy saw Wendy Marvell. Yawning, with purple circles under her big brown eyes, blue haired girl pulled her feet behind. She was, without any doubt, utterly fatigued. Her Exceed, Charla, was flying by her side.

„I've told you not to drink that much, Wendy! Alcohol isn't good for you!"

„But, I-„

„What if something had happened to you? Hm?"

Lucy stared in shock, as usually cheerful Wendy suddenly changed her attitude. Her cute face darkened as she turned around to face Charla.

„Why are you always nagging so much?! You're not my mother!"

„Wendy, wait!" Charla tried calming her friend down, but she already run away in a direction of the guild. Looking tired, hopeless and just oozing with despair, white female cat sighed, flying close to Lucy.

„What's wrong with Wendy?" Lucy asked.

„Pu-pun!"

„That's what I would like to know, myself. She's been like this since, well, now. Do you know? You're her best friend."

„Well... I don't know. But I could ask her if you're curious."

„She's been drinking tonight. She's also asking a lot of weird questions lately. And she spends a lot of time in the bathroom. I'm worried."

Lucy suddenly realized something, and without waiting for Charla's reaction she hurried to the guild.

As always, huge stone building towered over her. Quite frankly, this new building was making her uneasy ever since they moved in. It had a cold feeling, unlike the old place. Even shack in the forest had a better „vibe". Taking a deep breath colored with the taste of salt and flowers, Lucy took a bold step forward. Expecting at least a mug – in the head – Lucy cringed, but nothing similar had happened. In fact, guild hall was almost empty. Fixing her pink, stripped shirt, blonde girl turned around. There were very few people here, right now.

Makarov had a friendly chatter with Mirajane, and sitting beside one of the tables there was Doranbolt, along with the unknown stranger. It was a redheaded girl with hazel eyes. Her face was painted with regret as she looked down, and Doranbolt tried reassuring her about something unknown to Lucy. Girl moved his hand from her shoulder, looking up to face the blond girl.

„Can you kill me, blondie?" she murmured.

 _This isn't Flare... then, who is this? Doranbolt's one night stand?_

„Do-Doranbolt! Who is that girl?!" Lucy was kind of shocked. She knew, no, everybody knew that Doranbolt preferred young girls – this was indeed strange.

„I can speak for myself. My name is Astrid. Now, please, don't ask anything else. Fucking lolicons."

Whispering the last word, Astrid violently stood up, leaving the guildhall swiftly but surely. Turning around, she faced Doranbolt one last time.

„You can tell Cana I fucking won't come here again."

„A-Astrid! Please, please wait!" Doranbolt stood up, but she already left and he fell back, with a painful look on the face. In that moment, Charla also flew in.

„Oh, Mest! Have you seen Wendy, anywhere?!"

Man cringed, but composed himself very quickly. Thinking about lolis was somehow hard for him, right now.

„Yes... she went upstairs. I think she went for the S-class quest."

„S-CLASS?!", both Lucy and Charla yelled at the same time.

By that time, Wendy as already gone. Charla was, hopelessly, flying around the hall, calling out for her. „Wendy! Wendy! Where are you?!" But there wasn't any answer or anything similar. Frustrated, angry, she grabbed him by the white collar of his long coat. Man was too tired and heartbroken to object.

„Why, why had you let her go?! Don't you have any brain in that head of yours?! And what about the rest of you? Master Makarov? Mira-san? I'm disappointed, in all of you!"

And Wendy, she was already out on the job. Indeed, it was a weird one. Unknown man was in need of the healer to cure his sick wife. He lived all alone in a middle of the forest, in the small valley next to the town.

„A perfect job for me. I'll show Charla and everybody else that I don't need protection!"

That's how she yelled as she stomped her feet and walked closer and closer to the road which led downhill into the deep, sylvan, emerald glen. Path was clean and wide, so she shifted her backpack from one shoulder to another as she enjoyed a brisk, morning air. She put her hair in a bun, wearing sunglasses to hide her eyes. Atop of it all, she wore semi-high heels to make herself look taller.

A forest path, small line between old oak trees, led through the thicket which grabbed and scratched her calves. She felt stinging on her ankles, whole legs, and as she moved through the briar she felt uneasy. Alas, after some time that tough path led her away to the dark, forest clearing.

For the first time, Wendy wanted to turn away. However, her curiosity was stronger. Clearing itself was, indeed, a dark place. Overgrown branches made a ceiling through which no light was passing. Only source of light was coming from the path that she came from.

But the worst part was this pungent, strong odor of mold, everywhere around in a stall air around her. It was somehow sour, like overused socks.

„Phew! That is disgusting! Charla, can you... yeah. Never mind. I'll just use my dragon slaying technique to summon a gust of wind."

Taking a long breath to use her technique, she almost passed out. Since she used air around her as a weapon, her lungs suddenly filled with the moldy air and she almost passed out. Her lungs gradually filled with the moldy air and she started coughing so hard that her vision got blurry.

„Girl, girl, come inside!"

„W-who are you?! Where are you?!"

„Just come and hurry up!"

Wendy followed an advice coming from, well... from nowhere in particular. Clearing was empty. Confused, she turned around herself but in the end, house appeared from a thin air. It was a cute, little building. The walls were like a chocolate tiles, thatched roof was neatly trimmed, windows were round and pretty. There were, also, many beautiful flowers all around - lilacs, roses, tulips and orchids. It looked as though it fell out from the fairy tale.

The door had opened, and Wendy quickly ran inside, wanting to escape from the smell. Later, Wendy will ponder, a lot, on a sheer folly of this rash act. But, right now, curiosity got the best of her – again.

For, when she entered the house, there was no woman to be found. It was a single. almost empty room. There was one, doused fireplace, one carved wooden bed, rag made from bear fur, and two flowers in a pot. On the bed, hidden in a half-dark of the room, was the old man. His long nose was visible as elongated shadow, even in this gloomy darkness. For a moment it looked like his eyes gleamed red, but Wendy discarded it as her fear.

„G-g-grandpa? Where is your wife? I-I'm from the guild, Fairy Tail! I-I'm here to help!" Wendy hollered, trying to act cheerful.

„Eek-hee-hee. What a naivete. So self-righteous at that. This one knows it all. Tell me, girl, are you adult?"

„I-I am! I'm a grown up! What does this have to do with your request?!"

„Nothing, and yet everything. You see, this one's wife drank a potion of invisibility. This one can feel her around and they talk, a lot, but this one can't see her and treat her, since she fell ill. Now, this one's having a Potion of Seeing but is a coward and loathes drinking it. You're an adult, right? Adults are fearless."

„I indeed am! But... you're an adult, too! What is stopping you?!"

„This one is a coward, regrettably. That's why this one made a request. Now, will you help this one, or not?"

„Of course I will help!"

Wendy took the bottle, opening it with a slight turn of her little fingers. Fragrance of lavender filled the room, and pressing her lips on the bottle, she felt a slight nip in her throat as the bitter fluid went down her body. Suddenly, Wendy felt strange.

„W-what is this feeling?!" she hollered.

„Embrace your adult side, little one! You're a grown woman now!"

Looking down at her body, Wendy almost passed out, again. Her childlike frame totally disappeared. It was completely replaced with the curvaceous, feminine features. Touching her face, also, felt somehow different.

„W-w-w-what is the meaning of this?! What have you done to me?! Give me my old body back!" Wendy felt hopeless, sad and betrayed. She liked this new body, but it felt wrong. It felt like cheating.

„Give me my body back! Please!" she begged.

„What's wrong, Wendy Marvell? This one thought you had wanted to become an adult. Eek-hee-hee."

„But it should happen slowly! I don't want it to be like this! This is wrong, and shameful! Please, revert me back! I'll be a good girl!"

„There is Way to revert the curse, eek-hee-hee. On the night of the full moon, lay down with one who frequently indulges herself in a booze. Next, find one who dances with fairies and let her teach you how to find a pleasure in the smallest things. Third, break the love between the ice and the water. Then, go next to the big water and ponder upon what you've learned. If you're able to carry anything from your experiences, with the first ray of a moonlight you'll revert to the old self."

„Are you telling me to sleep with Cana, consult with master Mavis, and destroy the bond between Gray and Juvia?! I can't do this! There has to be another way!"

„You're a smart little girl. You'll realize the true meaning of this quest when it ends. Alas, your path has been set. This one will excuse himself now."

„No-no-no, wait! Please, wait!"

But at the next moment she was alone on the clearing. House had disappeared and she fell down on her knees, crying.


	2. Sweet Indulgence

**Sweet indulgence**

 **I haven't written a word about the day when the new chapters are going to be out. Since the story was already finished when I published a first one, I'm going to publish new chapter every Monday. Look up to it. ^^**

 **Anyway, as some of you might have already guessed, this story is going to have sexual elements. Actually, it was some sort of collaboration between me and my sister. She was writing M rated smut fan fiction, and urged me to do one. Plot sort of evolved around it, later. If plot like this turns you away, I advice you to stop reading. If not, continue, for the first one will happen in this chapter, already.**

 **Also, before you continue reading... I fully support Jellal x Erza pairing. So, don't get mad at me. Every element of story will make a sense, later. :D**

* * *

 _ **Last time:**_ _Wendy, hitting puberty, gets angry at Charla. Furious, she takes an S-Class quest and bolts away. Confronted with the powerful, old wizard, girl gets cursed. Only way to counter the curse is to perform three quests. First quest – sleep with Cana Alberona_.

 _Fairy Tail guild_

 _Monday_

 _10 am_

„Waah, isn't there anything, _anything_ to do around here? I'll die out of boredom!"

Cana sat by the table, staring at the distance. Right now she was sitting alone, even with many people around her. Maybe it was due to her angry glare, or simply because she radiated some don't-get-near-me-aura. Even the usual quarrel between Gray and Natsu seemed boring to her. Worst of all was her booming, strong headache.

„Oh, shut up, you two! My head hurts!" she yelled, grabbing a forehead in a pain. Gray turned his head around, ignoring Natsu's shouts.

„Oh, Cana! Long time no see! Have you seen Wendy around? She's not around, lately."

Raising her forehead from the table, she gave him a tired stare, with edges of her lips hanging low.

„I haven't seen her since Sunday. Oh man, I hate that word! It will never again initiate happy feelings inside of me..."

Cana retorted, grabbing her painful head, again.

„Oi, Gray! Stop ignoring me, you retarded ice-brain!"

Gray snarled, turning around.

„Wait, Natsu! I'm in the middle of something important! Anyway, that worries me, Cana. I've heard she took on the S-Class quest yesterday, all alone. What should we do?"

Cana barely listened, trying to exclude the surrounding noise.

„Eh..? Let the girl prove herself. She'll come back. Now, please, leave me in peace. My head will explode."

Natsu overheard their conversation, coming close to the table.

„Has something happened to Wendy?"

„Oh great. It's you. She took on the S-Class quest, yesterday. We haven't seen her around since then." Gray explained, still looking angry over the quarrel. Natsu looked like he already forgot about it.

„That's weird!"

He yelled, smelling the air. His face got even more confused than before. Seeing Gray's puzzled face, he explained.

„You say she's not here. But, I can feel her scent, like she's here, in this room."

Gray's eyes widened in shock. Wendy wasn't hard to notice, with her small stature and blue hair. He would've seen her.

„Where is she?!"

Natsu turned around, pointing with the finger. In a shady corner of the room there was a single, wooden chair. Sitting on it was a female figure in the dark, linen cloak. It hid her face, casting a deep shadow over her eyes.

„Ah, I saw that woman! But it can't be Wendy, Natsu. She's not so... voluptuous."

Gray said, taking the shirt off to mimic a pair of big breasts on his chest, with long, curvy moves.

„You didn't have to take of your shirt! Anyway, lemme check." Natsu smirked, running like a wind until he stopped right in front of a person. Woman looked here and there, trying to run away. Standing up, she turned away to run.

„Not so fast!" he hollered, grabbing a cloak, tearing it down.

Everybody in the room suddenly went silent. Cana almost choked on her booze. Laxus stared with a deadpan face. Natsu and Gray gleamed without a single blink. Erza stopped right in a middle of the cheesecake, dropping the spoon. Happy nudged Charla and she almost screamed in relief. Makarov jumped from the chair, coming closer – followed by Strauss family.

Natsu was the first one to react.

„Edolas Wendy?! What the hell?! Wasn't the gate to Edolas closed?!"

„You idiot! That isn't possible!" Gray scolded him. Pushing them both aside, Makarov stood in front.

„Wendy? What on the Earth has happened to you?!"

Wendy looked down, being on a verge of tears. Her lips fluttered, her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed the cloak to pull it back. Natsu grabbed her hand.

„Not so fast!" he yelled.

„Let me go, all of you! I can solve this myself! Please, stop this!" she yelled, looking up to them. Erza came close, standing akimbo.

„Alright, you louts! Get your asses moving! I'll talk with her!"

Upon Erza's intimidation, everyone hurried back to their places. Only Makarov remained, seemingly hypnotized by Wendy's rack.

„But why would you change this, Wendy?" Makarov asked, talking to her breasts.

„Sixth master, please, go back! I want to have a talk with her." Erza pleaded. Makarov came back to his senses, cursing something to his chin, getting back to his mug. Charla joined Erza and Wendy turned her head, avoiding looking in her eyes.

„Wendy, what is wrong? Who did this to you?" she asked, taking her large palm in tiny, white paws.

„It doesn't matter! I don't need any help! My mistakes are mine to fix!"

„You're wrong! You're still a child! You got to have somebody to take care of you!"

Wendy, suddenly, turned around. Her eyes lit aflame with anger and hatred. Pulling her hand out of Charla's clench, she violently tossed her on the floor.

„STOP NAGGING OVER ME! I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU'RE NOT MY MOM! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS!"

„Wendy, pull yourself together!" Charla tried keeping her composure.

„Fuck you!" she yelled, running away through the door. Confused, Erza turned to the door, then to Charla. White female cat looked out, trying to run after her but she was too slow.

„Wendy, please, stop! Wendy! WENDY!"

But Wendy ran away too far. When she used her Aera magic, Wendy was already too far to be chased. Charla flew back, falling down on her butt. After that she simply sunk her face in the paws, breaking down in tears. Erza looked out to the street, and then she came back to the inconsolable Exceed.

„What will I do without her, what will I do without her? Waaah..."

She sobbed, ignoring Erza who tried telling her to get her act together.

„What if she never forgives me? She never said those words to me! What will I do by myself?!" she yelled in a despair.

„Charla! Stop this, right now! I will follow her, since I know where she's headed! Stay in the guild and please, wash your face!"

Charla raised her swollen face, making a little snort.

„Yeah... I will do that, don't worry. And... thank you, Erza."

Happy suddenly came out, holding a salmon in his paws.

„Charla, I've seen you crying so I've brought you a fish! Fish always makes me happy!"

„Oh, Happy... thank you! I'm sorry for being so mean to you, before!" she hollered in relief, hugging the blue cat.

„Charla... you're choking me..."

* * *

Wendy sat alone in her room, Fairy Hills dormitory, amidst the pile of scattered clothes. She was in the pink underwear, looking at her visage reflected in the mirror. Her stare was empty, same as she felt inside. Even with her amazing looks, she felt like the monster. And worst of it all was the simple fact: There was no turning back. Except if she did all those horrible deeds.

„Maybe having sex isn't bad. It's Cana, I know her! She's a friend! No, wait. It's even worse. How will I look her in the eyes afterwards? Maybe there's some other way...?"

„Wendy, are you inside?" she heard Erza's voice.

„Go away!"

But Erza blatantly ignored her, coming inside. Red headed woman kind of blushed, looking at her almost naked body. It was somehow strange, seeing Wendy like this. Usually, she was small, without any feminine features. Now, her body looked great – she looked same as her Edolas counterpart. But, that strange feeling wasn't bad. Actually, it felt strangely pleasing.

„D-Don't look!" Wendy went lobster red in a second, grabbing the dress to cover her body.

„A-ah, it was fine! Don't worry. I'm totally not nervous!"

„This is why I hate this... it feels so wrong! Nobody will look at me the same way."

„Well, it's certainly not easy to get used to it. But don't get me wrong, you still look amazing! Anyway, will you tell me how you've ended up like this?"

„I... I've taken the S-Class quest, and have met the wizard who cursed me. Only way to break the curse is to do three things..."

Erza knelt next to her friend. All the way until now, her new look somehow turned her on in a strange way. And now, she wasn't able to stop herself from occasionally glancing at her bare chest.

„Eh, sorry. I spaced out. What kind of things?"

„It's too embarrassing! I can't say it!"

„If you don't say it, I will not be able to help you."

„I-need-to-sleep-with-Cana." she blubbered in one breath.

„What? You're talking too fast! I can't understand what you're saying."

„I need to sleep with Cana, under moonlight!" Wendy yelled with closed eyes, almost as red as Erza's hair.

Erza stared at her friend for a moment, taking some time to process this new information. She was unable to trust her eyes. And ears. And basically, every part of her body which processed information.

„Wait... you need to have sex. With Cana?"

Erza, for some reason, felt a stab of jealousy in her heart. She loved somebody else, so this was rather strange. Cana wasn't here for Wendy, right now. She was far away, and Erza was here. Besides, she wasn't able to keep herself calm. Not with half-naked Wendy standing so close. Erza felt her scent, fresh and innocent, her thighs touching Wendy's.

„Y-yes! Old wizard said it! But I don't know anything about sex! I've never even shared a kiss! How can I do it?"

„Mm-hmm. K-khm, Wendy, how important is this for you?"

„Very important! I want to become my old self again!"

„Then, maybe, I can show you some things..." Erza fidgeted – strange thing for usually confident woman.

„W-w-what?! What do you mean?"

„I can teach you about sex! This is important for you, right? And I know a lot!"

„You will really do it?!" Wendy's face brightened.

„Y-yeah! Ask me anything!"

„Then... how do you do it? I've heard that a boy puts his thing inside, but Cana is a girl. So, how do you do it with a girl?"

„There are other things you can put down there."

Wendy looked around herself, then down between her legs.

„Like?"

„Well, things like this."

Erza suddenly equipped something long, thick and purple.

„DON'T TELL ME YOU PUT THE SWORD DOWN THERE!" Wendy yelled, with her eyes wide in fear. Erza would've laughed, if it was only funny. Scoffing, she exquipped the thing.

„Alright... let's start from the scratch. First thing you have to do is kissing."

„Kissing..?"

„Mm-hm. Like this." Taking her palm, feeling her heart racing with adrenaline, Erza passed long fingers through Wendy's blue hair. Wendy looked confused, but willing, and her cheeks had a rosy hue. Erza caressed her vertex, pulling her close. Wendy's breath was warm but fresh, and when their lips finally connected Erza realized how sweet was their taste. They were just like the strawberry cheesecake. She couldn't get enough of it. Tips of their tongues somehow found way to each other, and Erza let a silent moan, feeling her loins vibrating in pleasure.

„E-Erza... you're so good at this! Please, can we do it again?"

Wendy felt like her whole body was on fire. Her cheeks burned, chest pulsated and loins felt somehow awkwardly slippery. Suddenly ashamed, she thought something bad had happened.

„E-Erza! Please, can I go to the bathroom?! I... I wet myself!"

Erza laughed, taking her pretty palm, placing it between her own legs. Wendy's mouth formed a decent O; holding her palm there made Erza silently moan in a pleasure.

„Erza, you too?!"

„No, Wendy. When a girl feels the sexual pleasure, her dragon's lair floods with the water."

„Ooh... oh!" Wendy let a loud moan as Erza's finger slid down her stomach, entering the lair.

„Y... ah! You... you can put your finger there, too?"

„Yeah.. Try it on me."

Wendy grabbed Erza's snatch, cramming three fingers inside. Erza's face changed from a pleasure to the pain.

„W-Wendy! You don't have to put that many inside! One is enough!"

Wendy blushed, taking two out.

„I'm sorry!"

Erza used one finger to slide down Wendy's insides. Sides of her thing were slippery, and it was tight. Erza paid careful attention not to tear her up. Wendy was still a virgin and quite frankly, one finger was more than enough for now. Wendy's face was, indeed, full of enjoyment. her pretty eyes were closed, her mouth opened in a moan and she took a hand out of Erza's panties, leaning on both of them. She absolutely immersed herself in the moment.

To top it all off, Erza used a quick move to pull her bra down. Wendy's nipples were tiny and really, really light. Erza sucked on them, one by one. Wendy's fingering slowed down and she started moaning louder, and louder. Her body burned, she was soaking wet and she felt tension in herself rising higher, and higher.

„Erzaaa! I'm feeling strange!"

Realizing the probable meaning behind her words, Erza pulled Wendy's panties down, placing the lips right between her legs. She was really hot down there, and had a same taste as on her lips. Wendy suddenly screamed, grabbing her hair in a pleasure, rubbing Erza's face on herself.

Suddenly, all that pleasure inside of her erupted, and then the top of her volcano erupted. Erza found herself in the way of lava and, like a true Dragon slayer, she swallowed it all up- Wendy kept shaking, screaming, while gritting her teeth, pressing Erza's head with a tight grip. It lasted for some thirty seconds, and then it faded away, leaving Wendy exhausted. She simply fell on her back.

Brushing her mouth off, Erza licked her fingers, placing them between her legs to finish what exhausted Wendy started.

„Wait... Erza... let me... you've done it to me... this isn't fair..."

„Wait, Wendy! You're tired!"

„I'm not!"

Stumbling on her legs, Wendy stammered to Erza, pulling her panties down. It was absolutely amazing! Erza haven't felt such a nice tongue for a long time! Wendy licked her from inside, all around, she enjoyed Erza's taste. Erza moaned like crazy and in the end, had the best orgasm ever.

Later, both of them laid on the floor, between clothes.

„Wendy, do you have to sleep with Cana? I want you for myself..."

„I feel the same, but I have to..."

„I get it. This was just training... Well, Wendy. I have to go. Yes, that's right! I have a job at the guild! Bye!"

She tried to hide her jealousy, anger and sadness as she put her clothes on, running away.


	3. Alcohol blues

**Alcohol Blues**

 _ **Last time:**_ _Wendy comes back to the guild where she's exposed by Natsu's exquisite sense of smell. Everybody's surprised with her change, mainly Charla. After yet another scold, Wendy has a verbal fight with her. Afterwards, overwhelmed by her anger, Wendy ran away. Charla cries and Erza resolves to help her. But, coming to the Fairy Hills, red haired woman is overwhelmed by Wendy's sudden sex appeal, and two of them end up making love._

 _One of Magnolia many taverns_

 _Monday_

 _9:00 pm_

„Hey, you there, can I get another drink?" Cana asked, staring somewhere in the distance. By the look on her face, she was almost depressed. Yet, nobody knew why. She was sitting all alone, again, drinking. Erza came in the inn, later, along with Gray, Lucy and Natsu. Some of her other friends were also here. Surprisingly, as Cana noticed, Erza also looked depressed.

Bartender came, carrying plate with another mug of beer on it. Cana had simply chugged it down, continuing with her pale, empty stare. In the end, somebody finally noticed her depression. Lucy and Gray both kept looking at her with the worried look in their eyes.

„Cana, what's wrong?" Lucy came close, followed by Gray and curious Natsu.

„Great. Just what I need. I'm sorry, Lucy, Gray… I feel horrible these days, so I'd rather be left alone."

„Is there something troubling you? You can tell your Lucy everything."

„I'd rather talk in private. There are too many people around."

She looked at Gray with the pleading look in her eyes. Nodding, he turned away, pulling Natsu with himself.

Cana stood up, belching. After she brushed her mouth, she grabbed Lucy, pulling her through the door. She smelled like alcohol, but she wasn't drunk – yet. Cana almost never got drunk, no matter how hard she was drinking. Maybe that was one of the reasons? Or Lucy thought so, as woman pulled her through the dark street.

They've passed by Lucy's apartment, and many streets, before they reached the South Gate Park. Some people were still here, enjoying the quiet night. They were mostly couples, wanting a bit of privacy. Lucy shrilled, turning to Cana with baffled stare.

„Ca-Cana! I'm not into girls!"

Cana looked at her for a moment and then she laughed out, loud.

„I wouldn't mind feeling those breasts again."

„No, please!"

„Don't worry. I just want to talk."

Both of them sat down on the grass, in the silence, and Cana averted her eyes up in the sky. She looked so sad, under a pale moonlight, that Lucy felt pity. Sitting like that for a minute, Cana was the one who, finally, broke the silence.

„You know Lucy, I was in love, for a long time now."

„In love? Why haven't you told me that, before?"

Cana put her chin on the knees, staring forward, not even turning her head.

„How could I? He's not even interested in me anymore. And it's not like he'll be, ever again."

„But… who are you talking about? I don't get it, I'm sorry."

Cana swallowed a knot in her throat, turning around to Lucy with the saddest look which she saw until now.

„Isn't it obvious?!"

Lucy tried thinking hard about guys which Cana hanged around with. Gray was with Juvia. Natsu… it's better not going into that direction. Bacchus and Cana were only drinking buddies. Makarov could be her grandfather. In the end, she couldn't remember.

„No… I'm sorry, Cana."

"This is so embarrassing… It's about Macao, Lucy. You may have already noticed that he and Wakaba do not drink with me anymore. Well, there's a reason for it."

"Macao? That old man?"

Lucy remembered Macao and couldn't find out where, exactly, was his charm. He was just your ordinary, old man now. Seven years ago she thought he was a strong, brave wizard, but as the time passed by he was overshadowed. Now, he was just an old guy, and a father to Romeo. Listening to her words, Cana scoffed.

"It's not like your crushes are reasonable, Lucy. Take Natsu, for example."

"W-w-w-what?! You got it all wrong! You got it definitively wrong! I'm not interested in him!"

Lucy flustered, waving her hands all around. Cana smiled, a little bit.

"Either way, it's Macao, yes. Before we were all trapped on the Tenrou Island, we were drinking buddies. He broke up with his wife, and we used to hang out, a lot. I was in love with him so much, back then. But I couldn't find any strength to tell him. I thought it will destroy our friendship. And after I came back, he… he wasn't the same man as before. Nothing was left of old Macao in that husk of a man. He got so serious, spending all his time with the son. And so, our drinking together became seldom, until it finally stopped. And here I am, still besotted. Every day."

Finishing her sentence, she sniveled a bit, trying to hold her tears back.

"Cana… why don't we tell him, together? At least you'll be sure you've done all you could!"

"I can't! It's too late. I should've never tried impressing my father… if I didn't, I would've stayed there. Nothing would've changed!"

"That wouldn't accomplish anything, Cana. Besides, cards have unfolded this way. Nothing can be done about it, anymore. Please, don't be sad. You have to give yourself a chance to be happy, again."

Cana stood up, with a resolve on her face. Brushing her eyes off, she turned to Lucy.

"You know, Lucy, you're right. I'll go and tell him. I don't care what will happen after that. I want to write it off."

Reaching the apartment, Cana stood in front. One light was turned on, illuminating street through the closed shutters, with several flickering, yellow rays. He was still awake, Cana presumed. After a bit, she decided that the best course of action was to call out for him.

"Macao! It's me, Cana!"

She saw Macao's tired face as he opened the shutters, letting the warm summer breeze inside of the flat. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Cana? What are you doing here, so late?"

"I want to talk! Can you come down?"

"Ah… I have to dress up. Can you wait for a minute?"

"Yes."

After some five to ten minutes – Cana wasn't sure – Macao, indeed, came down. He wore his recognizable outfit. Yawning, he leaned on the building, looking at her with the tired eyes.

"Have I woken you up? I-I'm sorry!" she apologized with a slight bow.

"It's not a trouble. I've just put Romeo to the bed. Boy is ill with some troublesome flu. It just doesn't want to go away."

"H-have you tried giving him tea? I-it helps!"

 _Why are you so nervous! Stupid!_

Macao giggled.

"If it helps, he wouldn't be sick anymore. I think boy's already tired of all the tea he's drinking."

Cana decided to stop dilly-dallying.

"Macao… I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I, I think that I'm… I think that I'm in love with you! And I know that you probably have more important things on my mind but I can't get it out of my mind so…"

Macao blushed a bit, and then he let a loud sigh, scratching the back of his neck.

"Seriously, so troublesome… You know, Cana, back when I got dumped by my wife you were the only one who ever listened to me. It felt so good. But how could a score like you feel anything about me?"

Cana looked down, blushing heavily, avoiding looking him in the eyes as she clenched fists on each side of her body. Macao continued.

"And then you've disappeared. In those seven years I've remarried, and got dumped again. Romeo was tired of so many women in my life, so I had to make a choice. In the end, I choose my son over drinking and women. And I'm a happy man, now."

Cana finally looked up.

"Does it mean you're… not interested in me anymore? Can't we at least try, for the sake of the old times? You know, like, get besotted, talking crap about other guild members and such? Hold each other as we go home because we're too drunk to walk?!"

Cana felt despair inside of herself, but a narrow rope of hope was still holding her together.

"No, Cana… I'm sorry. Romeo is all I need right now. I can't do it, for the sake of my son. I've said goodbye to my old self, so maybe you should, too. Now, it's late so I have to go. Good night."

"No, Macao, please, wait! Wait! I still haven't told you everything!" Cana yelled, feeling her heart shattering in pieces.

Man turned around on the doorstep. She opened her mouth to say something, but alas, no words came out. She just wanted to keep him here, at least for one more minute. Waiting several seconds, Macao sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cana." He repeated, shutting the door as he went up the stairs to his apartment.

Crying as she walked through the street, all alone, Cana felt horrible. Maybe it was for the best that nobody was on the streets right now. It would be too embarrassing to see her crying her eyes out.

"I'm so pathetic!" she yelled out. Somehow spontaneously, Cana found herself in front of the hot springs. Seeing that it was late, and probably nobody will be there, she thought soaking herself in the steamy water would help her. And even if she cries, nobody will notice.

So she passed through the wooden door, going in the female dressing room. Weird enough, somebody was already here. She saw a long, blue dress, along with the pink underwear, neatly sorted out on the bench. But, it was obviously a girl so she wasn't bothered. After all, girls understand each other.

Taking her blue, stripped bra off, she let a sigh of relief. Feeling of a fresh air on the bare skin, and nothing alien constricting her chest was comparable to the flying free; like an eagle in the sky. Taking the rest of her clothes off , Cana wrapped herself in a towel. Scent of the water and incense filled her nose and mouth, making it somehow hard to breathe. She saw somebody on the opposite side of the pool. "Nothing worrisome." Cana uttered to her chin, seeing that from this far person will not be able to bother her.

"This water has some freakin' healing powers." Cana whispered. Soon as her naked body got embraced by the water, she let a sigh of relief. It felt so good. And the pale moonlight on the sky was making it even better.

Suddenly she saw that same person on the further side walking closer. Her figure gradually became larger as she neared her, and Cana almost yelled in surprise. It was Wendy. She wasn't paying any attention to Cana's nosebleed, walking with her breasts bared.

"Wow, Wendy! You sure have surprised me!" Cana yelled.  
"I haven't thought you'll come here, by yourself." Wendy calmly said, sitting next to Cana.

"Ah, yes… I thought I'll find some solace here." Cana wasn't even trying to be sarcastic, and yet her words were marked with it.

"I was trying to find you." Wendy smiled.

"Me? Why?"

Cana was curious. She tried putting thoughts about Macao aside, for now.

"Have you heard about what had happened to me?"

Cana vaguely remembered something about an S-Class quest.

"Well, I know you've taken the S-Class quest by yourself. And when you came back it was like this."

"Yes… I've been cursed. Actually, I was told to find you, because you can help me lift the curse."

"Me? I don't know anything about the curses. Besides, I came here to take a rest from the troubles. Wendy, have you ever been in love?"

Wendy felt somehow nervous. This moonlight will not last for whole night – she reckoned.

"Me? No, not really. Okay, maybe once."

"Then, you know how much it hurts when you get rejected. It takes a lot to mend your heart to the way it was, before."

Wendy just came to the great idea, and she smirked, proud of herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing! You know, I'm a healer."

"But you can't mend a broken heart."

"I can… but it takes a special way to do it."

Cana looked at her. Wendy was having somehow crazed, determined look in the eyes, as she leaned into her comfort zone. It made her cringe a bit, and she moved away, a bit.

"Wendy, what the hell?!"

"I've heard about that one legend, Cana. It says that only a kiss under the moonlight can heal the broken heart. And since we're here, and there's moonlight, I thought we could…"

Cana gasped, feeling her heart racing. What was wrong with Wendy, all of a sudden? She was looking sexy, that was true, but this was way too fast and out of her character. And yet, she found out she couldn't resist.

"W-what is this all, Wendy?! I've just broken up! I can't!"

"Oh-ho. You did? Has that guy ever done this to you?"

Wendy grabbed her, giving her a long kiss. Cana tried moving away, but she couldn't. Involuntarily, she felt her body giving away but her heart felt even more shattered than before. She felt like an emotional wrack and like her pride was being stepped upon. Pushing Wendy away, she stood up.

"Stop this, Wendy! If you don't stop this I'm going to hurt you!"

Wendy also stood up, suddenly getting very angry. She was almost furious.

"I don't fucking care! I don't have a choice! Sex!? Like hell I would do it! I don't care about those things! But it's the only way to lift this damned curse up!"

Cana gasped, suddenly feeling a strong guilt for her friend. Just how hard was her situation? Maybe Wendy was having it worse than Cana. Cana's heart will mend over time. But, if the only way to revert Wendy to the way she was before was doing something she disliked…

"Wendy, tell me everything. Please."

 **\- I hope you were all enjoying this until now-**


	4. That which takes a toll

**I'm so, so, so sorry that I wasn't able to upload the chapter yesterday! I was working almost whole day, and later I was with my friend. At the end, I was literally too tired to sit in front of the PC. Next Monday I'll be on time, I promise :D Anyway, there's a new chapter right here. Thank you all for keeping up with the story until now, I'm very glad to see so many readers. You make me happy. ^^**

 _Last time: Cana was in a deep depression. The reason for it is estrangement from her friend and the love interest of hers, Macao Conbolt. After a talk with her friend, Lucy Heartfilia, Cana had decided to confess. But, Macao refused her, leaving Cana with a broken heart. Meanwhile, Wendy had been waiting in the hot springs, just as the riddle ordered. Brokenhearted Cana, thinking that nobody's there, came to the springs. Alas, Wendy surprised her. Trying to woo Cana into sexual intercourse, she gets flat-out rejected. Still, Cana had asked her for the reason why she's like this._

 _Magnolia hot springs_

 _Monday_

 _11 pm_

Wendy was sitting down, making little ripples on the water surface with her fingers. Just to be on the safe side, Cana moved away a little bit more. Splashing her face, Wendy turned around. Taking a deep breath, girl started her confession.

"You know, Cana, I was always a good girl, always ready to help everyone. Nothing was too hard for me. But, recently, I had started feeling annoyed by constant expectations. Expectations, expectations, always somebody was expecting something. Be a good girl, Wendy. Brush your teeth, Wendy! Don't eat too much sugar, Wendy! I'm tired! I'm mature enough to know what's good and what's bad for me! Or… that's what I thought."

Wendy let a little sigh, making another ripple with her finger. Not turning her head to look into Cana's eyes, she continued.

"I wanted to prove how grown up I got by taking on the S-Class quest, all alone. I thought: if only I could do it, everybody will see how mature I am. But, as I met the contact, he cursed me. I don't know what kind of curse this is, but since it's a Curse, no Magic can heal it. Only way to get rid of it is to do three things, or quests."

"Ah, there we are. What kind of quests?"

"I have to sleep with you under a moonlight, visit First to learn about a meaning of small things, and disrupt a love between Gray and Juvia."

Cana's lips twisted in a faint smirk as she faked a shocked face.

"Wait, wait! You have to do all these horrendous tasks?"

"Well, visiting Mavis isn't bad, but… I don't understand other things."

Cana blushed a little bit, finally making a decision.

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing it with you, if it will help you." she suddenly smirked, again.

"But, weren't you supposed to be-"

Cana pressed the palm on her mouth, sitting on her calves.

"Say nothing else, Wendy. Cana's going to make a woman out of you."

"Mm-hmm-hmm!" Wendy tried saying something. In the end it felt somehow wrong, and she wanted to find another way. But Cana held her mouth tight, and when her wine-soaked lips touched Wendy's neck blue haired girl lost all sense of the responsibility. It was a same feeling like with Erza, only it felt much more intimate. A boiling hot water touched her body, along with Cana's mischievous fingers. When Cana's middle finger pressed her between legs, Wendy let a silent moan.

"Ahh, Cana…. you're amazing…"

"You're free to do the same to me. Here, like this."

Cana took her palm, putting it between her own legs. Wendy felt her warm, soft flesh under the finger. It was somehow wider than her own and she played with it, tracing a line between her soft lips. As Wendy slowly pushed the two of her fingers inside, Cana moaned with her mouth shut.

Mounting herself on Wendy, Cana stamped a strong, passionate kiss on her innocent little lips. Literally her body felt like on fire, and since Wendy slowly fingered her, waves of pleasure sparked through her body. It felt like a tingling, passing from her toes to her head. Wendy moaned, feeling Cana's nimble fingers around her body. But, somehow, two girls felt like they wanted to try something more. Well, Cana felt it a little bit stronger.

"Wendy, turn around!" Cana ordered her, taking her fingers out.

Wendy let a disappointed "ah" out, reaching for Cana's hand with puppy eyes.

"I was just getting there…" Wendy whimpered, turning around while placing palms on the side of a pool.

"Don't worry. This will feel better."

Cana stood up behind her.

"Eh… OUCH!"

Wendy screamed as Cana slammed her butt with the strongest force she could muster. Cana felt such a guilty pleasure from doing this. Even with such a basic thing she was already dripping wet.

But, at a same time, Wendy's eyes filled with tears and her lips fluttered.

"Cana! This hurts! A lot!"

"But, this is just a basic…. eh, screw it. Does it hurt, a lot, like, really?"

Wendy plaintively nodded her head, still on the verge of tears. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. Whimpers weren't helping it, at all.

"Darn! Why are you so cute?! Come here!" Cana hollered, embracing her busty bosom, giving her a long, passionate, French kiss. Wendy turned around, embraced her with legs around the waist and pulled her close.

Their erect nipples have touched, rubbing each other and bodies felt like melded into one. They were so close! Wendy felt like she's losing her mind – hot water and Cana's kisses made her dizzy.

Her heart already pounded like crazy, and when Cana put one finger in each one of her holes Wendy went nuts. Screaming like a mad dragon in excitement and the pleasure, she started shaking wild under Cana's body. Cana kept going on, putting another finger inside of her. Wendy was wet, even under the water, and she suddenly bit Cana's neck so hard that it started bleeding. Digging rows in her back, blue haired girl shook even harder. In the end, she exploded in pleasure.

She came, and her screaming was so loud that Cana could swear she had heard somebody yelling to "pipe it down". Listening to Wendy's innocent, horny moaning made Cana lose her mind and she grabbed Wendy's flimsy hand, fingering herself with it. It didn't take her a lot to orgasm. As Wendy was lying down, breathing shallowly in her catatonic state, Cana sat on her face. Feeling her lips between legs, she couldn't resist anymore, so she orgasmed again, all over Wendy's lips.

* * *

Later she was lying next to her, embracing her around the shoulder. Wendy's eyes were still half-catatonic and she heaved, looking up at the sky. Her body trembled like the leaf on a wind.

"You're the best damn girl who I was with, in my whole life. Fuck that old geezer."

"T-thank you, Cana…" Wendy moaned.

"So, this is your first time?" Cana asked.

"Y-yes…" Wendy lied, not wanting to destroy the atmosphere as she did with Erza.

* * *

Not far away from the spa, First Master Mavis Vermilion was staring at the scene which had just unfolded before her eyes. Her face was all flushed up, her small palms were shaking and her eyes were wide in shock. What was this about the curse? More so, what was this erotic scene all about? She was without a doubt, seriously worried about the young, female dragon slayer.

And Mavis wasn't worried just about her body: she was worried about her soul. Because, with these things there's always a toll to be paid.


	5. One day in a life of the Fairy

_Last time: Wendy and Cana had met in the hot spa. Talking about their problems, they had somehow ended up doing lustful things. First Master, Mavis Vermilion, had been watching it all from the side. She's seriously worried about the youngest Dragon Slayer._

 _Unknown place_

 _Unknown day_

 _Unknown time_

* * *

Blazes of fire scorched her skin. She tried running forward, finding at least somebody who had survived. Her bare, callous foot stepped on the unrecognizable, burned corpse and she almost screamed in terror. Then she heard a whimper. Rummaging around the ruin of the former Red Lizard guild, she found a little, black haired girl.

"Zeira! I'll save you! Don't worry!" She yelled. Girl coughed, opening her eyes.

"No… don't do it. Please, I don't want to leave my father and friends alone!"

"But you'll die here!"

She took the black haired girl on the shoulder because, soon afterwards, girl lost her consciousness. Carrying her on the shoulders, she stumbled to the forest nearby. But, black haired girl who she had saved was dying. Opening her eyes, just a bit, she whispered:

"Will you be my friend, Mavis?"

Zeira's body was already full of burns, eyes lined with black, and her mouth was dry with broken lips. She coughed, and a black tar slithered down her chin.

"Friend…? Yes, I will! Of course! I will take you from here, you'll be alright!"

"Ah… I'm glad… I'm glad I have met you, Mavis." she smiled. Mavis hugged her, and Zeira hugged back but her embrace soon became weaker. As they moved away, Zeira fell down on the ground. Mavis suddenly felt sharp pain in her chest and tears somehow filling her big, green eyes. She grabbed Zeira, checking her pulse. It was gradually weakening.

"Zeira, you'll be alright, right? Please, don't die on me! We just became friends! Zeira!"

She passed through her hair, and Zeira let a little smile, but it remained on her lips, frozen. Her skin gradually became colder.

"Zeira! Zeira! ZEIRA!"

Mavis woke up in the little house on the Tenrou Island, where she'd lived. It was still a night outside, and she was covered in cold sweat. Her breath was shallow and she shivered, looking around the dark room.

"Another nightmare…" she whispered.

Mavis has a daily routine. This is something she's doing every day of the week. Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, all the way up to the boring Sundays. Sometimes it changed, but mostly it was same. Routine made her forget how much days have already passed since she was like this – and it was easier this way.

Every day, she's waking up at 10 am, give or take. After a quick shower and the brushing of her teeth, she walks out of the house. Yes, she can brush her teeth. And she can eat. Lucky for her then that the Tenrou Island is big and ripe with vegetation, so she's having enough to eat. Usually she never eats meat, so she plucks mushrooms and plants, frying them or eating them raw.

After breakfast, usually around 11 am, First Master cleans up. Quite fatigued by the labor, but feeling satisfied, she sits down - reading until around 2 pm. When the time comes, she visits Magnolia so she can check on the guild. Lately there have been problems, but everything worked out just fine. All in all, Mavis Vermilion was satisfied with the progress her guild was having.

With the dawn already coming down, Mavis goes back home. By that time, she feels fatigued from all the walking so she reads more. There are many books in her home, so she never feels bored.

With stars glittering on the night sky, her eyes are also glittering as she stargazes. From time to time, she makes a wish on the falling star. So far, her wishes haven't become true. But soon enough, she was sure, they surely will. Indeed, this solitude gradually became loneliness.

One day, her daily routine was abruptly stopped. As usual, she woke up around 10 am. Brushing her sleepy, big eyes she dragged herself into the bathroom. It was a small house, so the bathroom was small – even for her standards. Half asleep, she fumbled around, taking her night gown off. Shower was refreshing and it woke her up. Later she chose a simple, white dress and went out to collect ingredients for the breakfast.

Walking around the forest, she enjoyed the frisk, windy air, which played with her hair and her gown. Big trees around her offered some sort of shelter and she felt safe while walking around. Only once this ancient home was threatened, and she hoped nothing similar will happen – ever again. Fresh rays of sunlight marked white spots on the ground. Under one of those was a cluster of brown, shimeji mushrooms.

"Lucky!" she hollered, plucking them.

Moving along to get more, she was very confused and surprised when she saw a movement behind the trees. Indeed, Mavis knew every animal which lived on the island. She was a friend with most of them. However, this wasn't an animal. Its aura felt somehow familiar. Fearful of possibilities, she ran forward, sprinting with her bare feet to catch the perpetrator.

"Got you!" she yelled, projecting an illusion of cage around the unknown person. She heard a shocked yelp and a cry for help and suddenly it became clear – it wasn't unknown thief, nor was it somebody like Zeref. After all, he wouldn't fall for something this simple.

"Wendy! What are you doing here?!" she hollered in shock, immediately dispersing the illusion.

"Master Mavis, I'm terribly sorry for this intrusion!" she bowed down. Mavis was even more confused by this.

"Oh, no, no, don't bow down! You don't have to apologize! Besides, I'm not your master anymore!"

"You're still my master and you're very important!"

"Platitudes. I'm just Mavis now. More so, I'm your friend. You don't bow in front of your friends, right?"

Wendy brushed her ankles, standing up. Mavis suddenly felt sort of annoyed. Up until now Wendy was kneeling, hiding her body. And now, as she stood up, Mavis realized she indeed doesn't look like a little girl anymore. She blushed, looking down at her breasts, and then looking up at Wendy's.

"This isn't right…" she said in an undervoice.

"You said something, First?"

"Oh no! No! Please, can you tell me why you're here?"

Two girls started moving towards Mavis' house.

"I was sent to have a talk with you."

"If it's about the bill for the recent damage on properties, you can tell them that Makarov and I already sent the payment."

Wendy snickered.

"No, it isn't. Well, I'd rather tell you all once we get to your place."

I haven't put a description of Mavis' house until now. It was, actually, a small wooden shack where she lived. It had one, heavy, oaken door, and single window. Roof was thatched but neatly trimmed on the edges. House had a one, single living room with the bed under the window. There was, also, one short legged table, or chabudai, with tatamis around, fireplace and few paintings on the walls. Two doors led to the pantry and a bathroom.

"Feel like home, Wendy!" Mavis smiled, making a slight bow.

"Wow, it's so pretty! You live here all alone?"

Mavis kind of felt sad for a moment.

"Y-yes. I do. Want to eat something? I have some surplus food left."

"Yes. I'm hungry."

Wendy knelt down on the tatami, waiting for Mavis. First boiled the noodles. After this was done, she boiled those shimeji mushrooms in the opposite pot, and finally she sliced them up, mixing them with noodles. She, also, added some cheese inside. It was a strange recipe, but tasty.

"You prefer eating western style or Japanese?" Mavis smiled. Wendy looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Spoon or sticks?"

"Uhm… let it be sticks. I know how to use both."

Mavis took a pair of sticks from the drawer, sitting on the opposite side of the table as she served the food. Wendy was truly hungry, wanting to eat but she stopped her.

"I have a habit of mine which I like doing, Wendy. I want you to do it with me."

"Yeah?"

"Every time before I split my chopsticks, I make a single wish. If I split them neatly, there's a chance this wish will become true!"

"What kind of sticks have you used..?" Wendy asked in confusion, but complied. Both of them put their sticks lower to the knees, pulling them apart. Of course, they split up quite nicely and Mavis let a happy chirp.

"Yes!"

After the lunch was over, Wendy had decided it was a high time to start talking about the real reason why she was here. Ever since that embarrassing moment when she asked Doranbolt to teleport her here, and he exchanged it for a hug which was uncomfortably long, Wendy searched for Mavis. She had every intention to fulfill the second part of her quest. But Mavis looked hyped up, leaning over the table to look Wendy straight in the eyes.

"Wendy, now that we ate, let's go and catch a fish in the stream! I will show you my favorite method! And then we can go to Magnolia and do some shopping together! I swear, this will be your happiest day ever! Oh, and then we can watch stars together! I haven't had any visitors for such a long time, it was getting so lonely, and then we can-"

"Uh… Mavis… I came here for a reason. I do not intend to stay long."

Mavis let a silent "eh", stopping in the middle of a sentence, slowly sliding her hands on a table as she sat back on the tatami, with the empty look in her eyes. Vermilion borders of her lips somehow hanged down as she tried holding her tears back.

"I… I see… What a shame…"

"I'm sorry! I just really want to do what I came here for!"

Mavis raised her head up, and her eyes just involuntarily filled up with tears. Her lips fluttered and two tears simply glided down her rosy cheeks.

"It's alright! I'm feeling fine! I'm not crying!"

Wendy brushed the tears from her cheeks, feeling pity and sadness for the little, blonde girl. She was probably so alone out here, all by herself.

"Mavis, if you want to I will come here after getting back to normal. But you're the only one who can help me with that!"

Mavis looked up to her, brushing her tears off. Indeed, she'd heard about Wendy's problem yesterday. About a curse, and everything else. Wendy's trouble was of utmost importance right now.

"Alright. I'm sorry that I've cried about this. Tell me, everything."

* * *

"I was cursed, and not by a simple curse. This is a curse stronger than magic. If it was curable, something would've been done already. Only way to lift the curse is to do the three tasks. I've already done one of those, I've… I've…"

"It is fine, you can tell me everything." Mavis heartily smiled.

"Well, I've slept with Cana! I know, but it's the only way!"

Wendy's face was so red that Mavis couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry, but you've blushed so much! Don't worry, I don't find it strange. Tell me about the rest."

"Second task, and the one I'm doing now, is going to you. You're supposed to teach me about the meaning of the little things in my life – whatever that means."

"Which you've blatantly rejected." Mavis whispered, but Wendy hasn't heard it, continuing.

"Third task is to disrupt love between Gray and Juvia. I know! But I have to do it!"

Mavis looked at her with a deadpan face, like she doesn't understand some sort of joke.

"Are you sure? Disrupt love? Is that really needed, for curse reversion?"

"I don't know! But I don't want this! I want to be old Wendy, again!"

Mavis felt sad for her friend. Making the illusion of the little bird, she let it fly around the room. Pointing at the little, chirping thing, blond girl started her explanation:

"Those little birds, they know nothing of the fear and troubles which are plaguing us every day. They're free, without a care in the world. Not needing to prove anything, to anyone. They just are. Wendy, we need to be like those birds: living without fear, without doubts, our minds free."

"But we're more complex than that."

"Indeed. Just yesterday, I've had a horrible nightmare. I've seen my friend leaving me, turning into a huge dragon. He came back with flapping of the huge, scaly wings, and then he ate me. I screamed to be spared, but there was no mercy. So I decided to connect to him, mentally, and we had a talk. He told me the story of a princess which suffered from the nightmares – and the only way to revert the curse was to dance with the elven prince under the moonlight. Indeed, they had a dance and he disappeared when the moon reached the peak. Turning into her dream protector, he sheltered her from nightmares. Just as she was protected, he told me he will forever protect me if I'm in a nightmare. You see, it only took a little thing like a talk, and I'm feeling so much better. Even with another nightmare this night, I'm not feeling afraid anymore. Because I know there's always somebody watching over me."

"What kind of person is he like?" Wendy asked, curious.

"He's funny. I haven't seen anybody that large in my whole life. He's full of flaws, but also has a lot of good sides. But more importantly, he's my treasured friend. I know that he'll always be there for me, as much as I'm there for him."

"Is he handsome?"

Mavis looked at her, laughing.

"Most important question, I see! Well, he's cute. But, when I remember his face it's not his sex appeal I remember, but that warm feeling I have every time we're near. Do you have some treasured friend, Wendy?"

Wendy looked down, suddenly feeling sad when she remembered how she behaved around Charla these last few days. And truly, Charla was her mother, sister and a best friend – all in one. She felt a sting of regret in her chest, raising her head up. Mavis had just dispersed an illusion of the bird.

"I… I do. But we're, kind of, in a fight right now. Few days ago I've said a lot of mean things to her, being angry about her bossing over me. But now, when I've calmed down, I feel regret."

"What do you want then, Wendy?"

"I want her to accept that I'm growing up. I also, want everybody else to stop looking at me as a child. I may look young, but I feel mature in heart. Even though I make mistakes sometimes."

Mavis let a little chuckle, looking at the girl. Taking her palms, she softly said:" I know exactly how you feel. You know, I've also felt the same when I've learned about the consequences of my premature use of Fairy Law. I was to never grow up in body, again. It felt alright, I was able to live with it. But other people constantly looked at me as a child. It's so annoying, feeling mature in heart, while feeling that everybody's being condescend! But, you know, there's certain charm to it. I've managed to get my way, a lot of the times."

Mavis let her hands off and Wendy finished her noodles, brushing her mouth with a napkin. After putting sticks down on the napkin, she decided to ask the most important question.

"Mavis, what about my quest in the end? How will you teach me about a meaning of the small things?"

"We've already started. This talk was only the first step. Eating wonderful meal with a friend, talking about problems, enjoying the time together. Those are all very important, albeit small, things. I'm going to take you around the Island, too. It's very beautiful this time of a year."

"But how is it going to help me?"

Mavis went silent for a moment, thinking about everything which Wendy told her. Finally, she came to the conclusion.

"Everything happens for a reason. Following that, your curse is also having a purpose. You said you got in a fight with Charla, and yet you're regretting it now. You're made like this so you can learn about the meaning of being mature. Or to regret being mature, so you can enjoy being child once this is all over."

"That certainly makes sense." Wendy concluded.

"But your way is yours to make! For now, let's enjoy our time together!"

Afternoon already spread warm fingers all through the island, as two girls neared the place where Mavis' grave was. Sighing, she sat on the one of those stones, looking somehow lost in her thoughts. Wendy, only now, realized that she doesn't know anything about her First Master. She saw her on the Grand Magic games, when dragons attacked the capital, and few times in between, but other than that Mavis was one huge unknown.

"Come, Wendy, let's watch the animals together! For some reason, they like coming around here." Mavis smiled, calling Wendy with her hand.

"Eh? Alright!"

Wendy ran forward, sitting next to Mavis. It was a peaceful moment, like they were asking for a benediction from a nature itself. Girls have watched the little clearing, waiting for something and really, animals started coming. There were squirrels, deer, few bears and wolves. And yet, not a single animal attacked another.

"Hello, my friends. Have are you all faring today?" Mavis asked. One of those bears came closer, sniffing her hand and then it sat down. She smiled, looking at the animal with a relief in her eyes.

"Wendy, touch him!"

Wendy felt a fear in her heart, not wanting to risk getting her hand bit off.

"N-no way!"

"Don't worry, he'll not bite!"

Fearful, Wendy reached out to touch the animal and it was, indeed, one of the most peaceful moments she had ever felt. Touching the wild animal like this felt like a blessing – the feeling was quite unexplainable. It felt just magical, and animal wasn't trying to run away. Wendy smiled, going through the thick fur.

Suddenly, a pair of birds landed down on Mavis hand and she spoke to them with a whisper. Wendy was in awe – all of this was indeed beautiful. Suddenly, she felt like she could stay here forever. Peaceful moment of nature's benediction, in the forest, felt like eternity. Wendy felt unity with the forest around herself.

"I see what you've meant, Mavis! This is indeed beautiful! But, could you address it as a small thing?"

Mavis smiled.

"Yeah. You can feel this every time you go outside. It doesn't cost anything."

"But, how are those animals so obedient?"

"That's because I know them only as a friend could." Mavis smiled, taking her by the palm.

On the late afternoon, Wendy and Mavis sat on the side of a small, beautiful lake. Blonde haired girl took a little, polished stone, throwing it. It made exactly thirteen hops on the water surface, afterwards disappearing. Mavis had been counting.

"Ten, twelve, thirteen…"

"What are you counting, Mavis?" Wendy asked, throwing a stone. It made few hops, disappearing below the water.

"Oh, nothing!" she hollered, blushing.

"But you were counting something!"

"If you're that curious, I was counting the years I have lived as a human being." she smiled, with a longing on her face.

It was already a night, outside, and Mavis led Wendy through the forest all the way to the place where the boat was already docked. Girl had contacted Doranbolt, who had hired a boat to get Wendy back to Magnolia. It was a beautiful night, colored with a blue moonlight reflecting on the grand oaks around themselves. Fireflies danced around the bushes, and animals have followed everywhere where her eye had seen. Mavis hummed a happy tune, leading her by the hand. She looked peaceful, and happy. Her blond, wavy hair was painted by the silver moonlight rays.

"Mavis, I had a wonderful time today. That moment in forest, I… I will never forget it. Thank you!" Wendy hollered in excitement.

Mavis turned around, with the happiness on her face.

"I'm always glad to help one of my fairies. Just remember to enjoy the small things, will you? One day, you might miss them."

Wendy felt the sadness in her voice, and they've already reached the place where the boat was docked.

"Blue haired girl! Who are you talking to? Well, never mind, we have to sail!" one of the sailors yelled, obviously oblivious to her company.

"This is Mavis! Can't you… oh, yeah. Nevermind! Mavis…"

Wendy had turned around. Sure, Mavis was there, but gradually, animals and fireflies around her have faded.

"Mavis, where are those animals?" Wendy asked in shock.

"Wendy, please be happy with everything you have, will you? My happiness right now can only be an illusion. No animals can't see me. I'm a ghost."

"But… what with that scene in the forest…? And with everything on the way here?"

Mavis smiled, and her eyes filled up with sadness.

"All an illusion. I'm the illusion mage, first and foremost. And this forest is haven where I can have everything I've ever dreamed of."

"Mavis… are you, also, an illusion?"

Wendy asked, coming closer. Reaching out to grab her hand she felt her soft, little palm under the fingers.

"Maybe… or maybe not. Illusion, reality, that doesn't matter. What matters is what you hold inside of your heart, Wendy. If you believe in dreams, love, friendship and if you enjoy the small things, it doesn't matter. Now go on, little fairy! I'll be cheering for you!"

Suddenly, her vision started disappearing. First her fingers, then her toes, then her body. It somehow just started fading away.

"It's time for me to go, Wendy."

"Mavis! Mavis, don't mess with me! What is this all about?!" Wendy yelled in shock.

" _Always, always I will be cheering for you."_

"Mavis! Don't go! I want to at least say my goodbyes, and watch you as I sail away! Please, don't go!" she screamed, but Mavis had totally disappeared.

"Mavis…" she whispered, suddenly breaking into uncontrollable cry.

" _I'm here, in your heart. You'll never be lonely."_

"Blue haired girl, are you alright?!" that same sailor yelled, again. Wendy sobbed, turning around. The forest in front of her, somehow, wasn't as magical as before. The trees were large, and dark, and there weren't any animals. It all looked so alien – like everything a moment before was a dream she just woke up from.

"Y-yes! I'm sorry, I will come!"

Standing on the ship, leaning on the fence, watching the waves. It was all so peacefully, but nothing like the feeling which she had. In the end, Wendy retreated to the cabin. Taking a quill and the ink, she wrote a single letter, sealing it inside of the bottle.

"Mavis… I hope you will get this message. You're a true friend." Wendy smiled, dropping the bottle to the waves.

It had disappeared somewhere in the distance, floating towards the island which gradually disappeared from a view.

 _Wendy's letter to Tenrou Island_

 _Tuesday_

 _Mavis, thank you for everything! I regret my lack of knowledge about you! Why have you disappeared in the end? Do you have to go back to your world to manifest yourself again? Or you've disappeared forever? Or your whole existence is simply an illusion? But I'm glad for that time which I've spent with you. Even if it was short, even if it was just a day, it was more beautiful than whole year which is already behind me. I will never forget everything you've taught me today, because you're the first person in this quest who has treated me as an equal human being._

 _Wendy Marvell_

 _P. S._

 _I will apologize to Charla once this is all over._


	6. Love, cold like the ice

_Last time: Wendy had met First Master, Mavis, and two of them spend the day together. After a tearful goodbye, Wendy sails back to Magnolia. Alas, there is one more, final part of her quest. And this part is destroying of love between Gray and Juvia._

 _Gray and Juvia's flat_

 _Wednesday_

 _6 am_

"Oh, Gray-sama! Please, wake up, it's already six!" Juvia mused, brushing her long, blue hair. Gray was sleeping with his mouth wide open. It wasn't a time to wake up, and yet, Juvia was insistent. Gray mumbled, turning on the other side. His sleepy hand grabbed a pillow, placing it over sleepy, closed eyes.

"You're too loud…"

"You have to wake up! Today is a very important day!"

"No way." he rejected her, falling into sleep again. She made a comical, angry face, grabbing his pillow and his blanket, pulling both off.

"W-w-what the hell is wrong with you?!" Gray suddenly yelled, screaming in shock.  
"Gray-sama is so sexy when he's angry!" Juvia bit her lip, flushing like crazy.

"Nevermind… what kind of important day is today?" he snarled, sitting up.

"Don't you remember?" she looked somehow confused, even hurt.

"Juvia, we're celebrating weekly anniversaries, monthly anniversaries, anniversary of the day when I first said I love you, anniversary of our first kiss, anniversary of the day we've started living together. I'm freakin' lost in all those anniversaries."

Juvia grinned widely.

"You remember them all! All of those days are important to Juvia!"

"Anyway, what kind of anniversary is it today?"

Juvia looked down, blushing like a red rose. Fidgeting around, she whispered the answer.

"I-It's a day when we've first met. Remember? It had happened such a long time ago, now…"

"Ah. Eight, or nine years have passed, right?"

"Eight. You've been enemy with Juvia at the start."

"Right… so, what do you intend to do?"

"Juvia has already made the whole plan!" Juvia yelled, grabbing a sheet of paper which was so long that it dragged on the floor.

"That is way too long!" Gray yelled.

„So… what is it that you plan to do?"

Quite frankly, Gray was still tired. It was way too early for anybody to be awake. Actually chilly, fresh morning passed her cold fingers through the window which was opened just a notch. Grey skies loomed outside, still and silent and it looked like the sun was just setting out.

„We're having a long day ahead of us, so Juvia made a whole plan! First we're going on a walk around the town, watching the sunrise. Then we're going to the park, eating our breakfast! Then Gray-sama will buy the cards for the magic show!"

„Oi!"

„Afterwards we're going for another walk around the town! Then the noon will already come, so Juvia's going to order some lunch. After Gray-sama and Juvia eat, we're going to take another walk. We can do one minor quest after that! Juvia already took one! Then, after we finish that, we're going to walk around the town again and when the night comes, we will visit the planetarium!"

Gray sighed, sitting up on the bed.

„Yeah… it looks like you've planned the whole day."

„Is there something wrong, Gray-sama?"

„No. Not at all. I'm just completely tired. We were searching for Wendy yesterday, whole day. She's nowhere to be found."

He looked tired, and worried. Juvia let a long sigh, sitting next to him.

„Gray-sama, I know she's your friend but this is the day which is completely set, only for two of us. Please, don't worry, at least not today."

„But how can't I? I keep thinking I'm to blame for something. We could've stopped her back then, forced her just a little bit more. Now she's who knows where."

„She's a grown up girl. She can take care of herself."

„No. She just looks like a grown up. But she's the same child inside as before."

„You're too cute when you're worried." Juvia whispered, taking his palm. He refused looking her in the eyes, so she took him by the necklace. Steel chain felt cold under her fingers, just like his lips as she kissed him. Gray didn't even respond. He was too absorbed in his worries.

They were walking around the town of Magnolia, in a quiet embrace of somehow rainy morning. Pour was sipping from the clouds in the tiny droplets, making everything around them somehow grey. Juvia took her umbrella, sheltering both of them as they passed by the river, looking at the reflections of buildings shimmering on the sparkling water.

„This day couldn't start better." Gray was sarcastic, looking down at the wet stone macadam.

"I'm sure it will be better, Gray-sama! Look, the sun is already peeking from the clouds!" Juvia tried being optimistic.

And truly, somewhere from the clouds suddenly a bright ray of sunlight appeared.

At the same time, Wendy stood in front of the mirror at her dorm room, Fairy Hills. She was only in her underwear, checking her body. Her neck was still covered in bruises, she was itchy everywhere around and quite frankly, she felt unhappy with herself. Turning around, she checked her stomach but it somehow felt too big, and her breasts looked kind of uneven.

"Gaah! Why am I looking so ugly?!" she asked herself, trying to pick her hair up but it looked even worse, with her neck being bruised like this. Just as she fell on her butt, feeling helpless, Erza came to the room.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"E-Erza! Nothing! I'm just fine!" she yelled, hiding her body.

"Your yelling speaks differently."

"Well… I…"

Erza closed the room, putting Wendy's scattered clothes in the closet. Wendy finally found courage to talk about her problems, again.

"I'm not happy with this, Erza! This adult body feels so old. I'm constantly worried something is going to break, nothing seems like it's in the place."

"Ah, you're not satisfied with the way you look like?"

"Maybe…"

"Look, Wendy. At least you're having a chance to turn back to the way you were before. That's more than anybody can. It's not like I understand your need to revert, though." Erza calmly said, measuring her breasts with pride on the face.

"It feels unnatural. Hey, Erza… I've had something I wanted to ask."

Erza gasped, thinking this will be connected to the erotic scene which had happened only few days ago.

"Erza… do you feel regret?"

"What? Why would I?"

"Because… I know how much you care about Jellal. And I've been horribly selfish, making you do all those things."

Erza stood up, opening the window. Slight breeze played with her hair as she sat under the window, with a blank stare.

"I… I know what I've done, Wendy. And it's not your fault. I guess the whole point of this curse of yours is to learn what it means to be an adult, right?"

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well… sometimes adults make a wrong decision. And when that happens, there aren't any parents to help us. We're left with ourselves. All my regrets, all my pain… I have to carry it myself, and be my own teacher. So, please, enjoy the time when you're a child. You have only one childhood, Wendy."

"But… you're having your friends, right? You're not carrying your problems by yourself."

"Yes… but I don't want to impose my burdens on any of them. Having sex with you was a choice. I've made it myself – and I have to live with it. That's what being an adult is all about: being responsible for your own choices, and your own mistakes, Wendy. But my biggest regret isn't Jellal. My regret is that I've destroyed your childhood by making you do something like that. Last three days I wasn't able to sleep because of that. Can you forgive me?"

Woman's face was filled with sorrow, and the last word in her sentence had a somehow shaky sound. Her eyes filled up with tears; Erza was on the verge of crying. Seeing the state Erza was in, Wendy knelt down in front of her friend, taking her palm. Their stares locked on as Wendy slowly caressed her palm.

"Erza… I consider you a friend. Usually it would feel wrong to do such thing with the friend, but I'm not having any regrets. You just said that adults are responsible for their own choices. Let me shoulder this burden. Make it my choice."

"But, I've made you do this! I was the one who started this!"

"It doesn't matter! You haven't hurt me! Trust me, Erza."

"Are you sure?" Erza snorted.

"Hundred percent. Erza, I want to admit something."

Wendy slowly said, looking down. Her cheeks faintly blushed.

"Yes?"

"I… I was always in lo-"

Just as Wendy finished her sentence it was interrupted by a loud sound of door being broken down. Both women turned around, and standing above the door there was Cana, furious over all her senses. She was obviously drunk – she reeked like brewery. Her face was all flushed up, and she had most hateful look they have ever seen.

"Erza!" she shrieked.

"Uh-oh." Wendy whispered.

"Cana, what is this all about?" Erza stood up. At the same time, Wendy slowly moved to the opposite side of the room, looking for the opportunity to bolt out.

"I'm going to fucken' kill ya! I swear! I'm going to merrily dance around your freakin' corpse! YOU FUCKEN' BITCH!"

Cana jumped up, grabbing Erza by collar. She wasn't having time to react – Cana slammed her head on the wall a few times, so strong that Erza almost lost her consciousness. Finally regaining composure, red-headed girl pushed Cana away with her foot. But drunken Cana wasn't ready to give up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cana?! Explain!"

Erza barely held back against barrage of her kicks and punches, not wanting to hurt her friend.

"You fucken' betrayed me! I hate you!" she screamed, grabbing her again, throwing her on the floor.

"Cana, CALM YOURSELF DOWN!" Erza yelled, exquipping her sword, grabbing Cana by neck. Cana calmed down just enough for Erza to put the blade under her neck. Drunken woman snarled and heaved a groan, but finally stopped attacking. She was still angry, though.

"Move that fucken' sword! Now!"

"I won't! I swear, if you make another step forward I ain't going to hold back anymore!"

Maybe because of the angry stare in her blood covered face, or because of the scary tone of her voice, but Cana finally broke down. She reverted from furious monster to crybaby in a matter of seconds.

"How could you do that to me?! How?! I've trusted you as a friend and then you went and took Wendy, and you knew she was mine! I hate you!"

Erza's stare swiftly became empty. She turned away, but Wendy wasn't here anymore. It looked like she ran away in the middle of their fight.

"She… she did it with you in the end?"

"She said it was her first time! She lied to me! And you fucking used her! You bitch!"

"I never thought she will… I thought I was enough… why, Wendy? Isn't point of your quest simply to learn?" Erza asked, with a shaky voice. Her fingers trembled and she spontaneously exquipped her weapon. Cana shoved her aside.

"I don't care why! We're done being friends, Erza! You know how freakin' possessive I can get! And yet you still haven't said no! You haven't even tried stopping her! Well, it seems you're really a bitch after all. It's always Erza this, Erza that. Erza is the strongest mage in the guild! Erza is the guildmaster! Erza is the most beautiful girl in the Fairy Tail guild! Well, FUCK THAT! Even on the Grand Magic games, when I had one chance to shine it was taken from me, by you! And now, when I finally felt happy that I've met somebody who I feel something for, I learn you've taken that too! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE, EVER AGAIN!"

"Cana, calm down! It was all a misunderstanding! You should've said something!"

Cana just turned around, feigning ignorance.

"Oh my, it seems like I've just heard a wall speaking." she said, going out of the room.

Outside of the door, Wendy listened to their conversation. Not even holding her tears back, she felt horrible about destroying their friendship. Focused only on herself, she destroyed something which can never be whole again.

"I'm so sorry, Erza, Cana!" she uttered, running away from the dormitory.


	7. Up on melancholy hill

**Tommorow I'm having a college trip, and I'll not be able to upload the new chapter. That's why I'm uploading it today. Thanks for all your support until now. :)**

 **Up on melancholy hill**

She hid her busty features in the oversize, thorny rose bush not far away from the dormitory. From here, she could've seen the large dormitory building, dark against the fading sunlight. Wendy saw Cana's figure; she was brokenhearted, pulling her feet behind on the tiny, crackling cobblestone. Only sound now was crackling of the cobblestone, rustling of the branches, chirping of crickets and Cana's bellowing cry. She held her face but the tears kept flowing through her fingers. Deep, below her bosom, Wendy felt a stupefying pain – it was horrible, clenching on her heart, making her chest felt tight. She wanted to help Cana, but couldn't for the obvious reasons.

"What should I do? Everything is falling apart. Cana hates Erza. Erza probably hates me. I've lost two friends, and I'm to lose two more! What the hell is with this damned curse?! I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hurt anybody, ever again! It's best if I simply erase myself from existence!"

Suddenly she felt something close to her. Some invisible, unnatural existence crouched behind her and frightened, girl turned around. Alas, nothing except her was hidden in the bush. Still, the feeling of somebody being next to her was overwhelming. Suddenly, a whisper woke up inside of her head, becoming a clear voice. It had a familiar tone, almost motherly kind and forgiving.

" _Wendy! Have you already given up?"_

"W-who is that?!"

" _Your friend."_

"Very funny. Tell me!"

" _I'm somebody who will always be watching over you. With my name no longer being important, I guess that the answer on that question will remain in your heart. I can see you've been cursed. It's very unfortunate. Yet, it's the only way for you to stop being such a little brat."_

"Brat?! What the hell?"

" _I'm sorry, I just got carried away. Yes, you indeed have to grow up. Whether this curse is a coincidence, or not, it doesn't matter. What matters it what you'll keep in your heart. This shadow, this doubt that taunts you is passing away. Few years from now, when everything settles down, you'll be glad that you've been through this."_

"Grandeeney, is that you?" Wendy asked, but no voice answered.

"Don't just leave like that! Grandeeney! I want to ask you so much more! Please, come back!"

But still, there wasn't any answer. Wendy was quite sure that it was her deceased friend and foster mother, but couldn't be sure anymore. Maybe it was Mavis? Or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her?

"Please… Grandeeney… I'm so lonely… I need somebody to take care of me…" Wendy sobbed, kneeling in the bushes all alone. But the reality was cruel and nobody came to offer a consolation. Charla was probably angry or still searching for her. Alas, Wendy couldn't see her face now. Natsu and Lucy were far away. Gray and Juvia were her "targets", so to say. She was, truly, alone.

Still, she couldn't stop now. Deciding to not give up, Wendy stood up and stumbled from the bushes. Thorns grabbed on her calves and hands, digging the rows in her skin. Bloody roses bloomed all over her body.

* * *

Alone and hurt, Wendy searched for Gray and Juvia, but couldn't find them. Night was already encroaching upon Magnolia and in the end, she saw Gray standing all alone in front of some restaurant. Having his eyes closed, he didn't even realize that Wendy was here. Girl quickly hid herself, not wanting to risk being exposed before this is all over. Suddenly, idea passed through her mind.

Not a long time ago, she saw an interesting potion when she was out in the town. A shady vendor sold a magical potion of appearance altering. It promised a desired appearance for a whole day. She could impersonate Juvia like this, and since they already looked similar Wendy was sure about lack of any drawbacks. And if she can impersonate Juvia, Wendy can also make Gray believe that she hates him.

 _One hour later_

"Oh, Gray-sama! I'm back from the toilet!" Juvia mused, taking Gray under the hand. Gray turned around, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Ah, Gray-sama! Juvia will melt!" Juvia almost fell down.

"So annoying. Anyway, where shall we go now?"

"You already forgot? We'll go to the planetarium! By the way, that quest was awesome!" Juvia chirped.

"Aye. I have to agree with you on that. That thief sure didn't know what hit him!"

"But don't you feel bad about the guy, Gray-sama?"

"He got what he deserved."

Gray suddenly stopped in his tracks as they passed the bridge over the river. He looked flabbergasted and his eye twitched in shock.

"Gray-sama, what's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Well… you'll think I'm crazy but… I just saw you."

"We're together for a whole day! Of course you've seen Juvia!"

"No… I saw you over there." he pointed in the direction of the street just on the other side of the bridge.

"But there's only one Juvia…"

"Yes. Something's wrong." Gray whispered.

* * *

Juvia and Gray were at the planetarium now. The night was already out, skies were starry and two have enjoyed their special day together. Standing just below the telescope, Gray held Juvia in arms so she can reach the scope which was set too high.

"Gray-sama is so romantic! I can only see Gray-sama's face in the sky!"

"Ugh… you're embarrassing me, Juvia!" Gray said, not looking very angry. Juvia hopped down, and Gray watched the stars as she embraced him around the waist. She looked truly content, and happy. After some time, both of them sat on the grass just outside the building, watching the stars all alone. It was a quiet night, and moon was a daredevil – showing his face to everybody who wanted to watch. It made Gray wanting to walk out of the comfort zone, too. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to look at his girlfriend.

"Juvia, I…"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"I… I… I guess I love you."

Gray muttered, hiding embarrassed face. He became reddest Gray Juvia had ever seen. Alas, her face was even worse.

"G-G-G-Gray-sama! Juvia's so happy!"

"Mhm." Gray said, looking somewhere in the distance, as Juvia continued melting away.

"Gray-sama doesn't mind Juvia being annoying stalker?"

"In the beginning, I was constantly annoyed by your behavior. But by the time, I came to realize that in the days you weren't around, I felt lonely. And thus, I realized I started loving it."

"It's good Juvia hasn't given up." Juvia smiled, leaning on his shoulder. He embraced her and two watched the stars together.

"Gray-sama…"

"Yes, Juvia?"

"Juvia needs to pee."

"Well, you have bushes everywhere around."

"Juvia… Juvia wants Gray-sama to go with her."

"I'm right here. Just go."

"Ugh, fine… don't go too far away. Juvia's watching you!"

After some time, Juvia came back. Brushing her clothes, she sat next to Gray, without a single word. She blushed hard, fidgeting, playing with her fingers.

"What's wrong, Juvia? Accidentally wet your pants?"

"N-no. Gray… sama, want to go somewhere else?"

Gray let a little confused "huh" out, looking at Juvia like she's ill.

"Are you sure? You said you wanted to watch the stars with me. It's unusual for you to suddenly change your mind like this."

"I suddenly feel… anxious. Let's just go! Please, Gray-sama!"

"This is strange." Gray muttered, sitting up.

They have walked downhill, on the road which leads to Magnolia. City lights glimmered in the distance, air had a scent of pine and lavender, and it was a warm summer night. Yet, Juvia was strangely silent. Walking by Gray's side, she just looked down without a single word.

"Juvia, has something happened? You can tell me." Gray took her palm.

"I… I want to say something."

"I..? Juvia?"

Gray was even more worried now. Juvia _never_ referred to herself in the first person.

"Juvia…?" Gray nudged her again. She turned her face up, leading him to the meadow by the road. They were all alone, Gray was looking truly worried and she kept staring down.

"Juvia… doesn't love Gray-sama anymore."

Gray just stood like that, staring. He had a deadpan face, looking totally unaffected. Or he just looked like that. His eyebrow twitched, as much as the corner of his lips.

"Oi, Juvia, stop messing with me! If this is some kind of joke, it's really bad!"

"I'm not messing with you, Gray-sama."

"Stop messing with me, Juvia! You would never say such a thing! I refuse to believe you would!" Gray suddenly yelled out, with a despair and shock in his voice.

"Juvia… is sorry. Juvia has planned this whole day so she can tell you. Juvia's breaking up with Gray-sama."

"Juvia… you're lying, right? You're playing a prank with me, like you usually do? Come on, tell me that I'm naïve Gray-sama! Please! I will not mind your Gray blankets, or Gray towels!"

"Seriously… men are so pathetic when in love." Juvia said, walking beside, without even turning her head up. Gray turned around and his fingers were literally shaking.

"Juvia, come back! Come back, right now! I deserve an explanation, at least!"

But girl just sped up in the direction of Magnolia. Gray fell on his knees, feeling almost the same despair he felt when Ul died in front of his face. It felt like one piece of his being was torn away from him. His chest literally hurt from all the pain. Gritting his teeth, he felt salty tears falling down his cheeks. As he grabbed his calves, he let a loud yell of pain. But the pain wasn't getting weaker. It kept getting stronger, and stronger.

"Juvia! Juvia! JUVIA!" he yelled to the night sky, remembering the stars they have watched just fifteen minutes ago. Falling on his side, he grabbed his legs, staring in front of himself. Gray felt like a pathetic creature right now, but couldn't move from this place. And it happens just at the day he confessed and actually meant it. First time he said it only to get her of his back, but now it was serious. And it was already over. What a joke.

"Juvia… come back…" he whispered.


	8. Voice of destiny

**First of all, I deeply apologize. I know I've been very sloppy with this new chapter, and that some of you were waiting. I don't have any excuses, I've had time but I was preocupied with many other things. But, there it is, finally. New , penultimate chapter. Next chapter will be the last one... thank you, all of you, it was fun and you were great. :)**

 **Voice of destiny**

Gray was lying on the field, alone. His voice cracked from the yelling and right now he felt a stab in his neck, a horrible and painful feeling of helplessness making his throat sore. Not knowing what he was waiting for anymore, Gray continued lying down. Juvia was… gone. She was gone, just like that. He would've continued lying until withering down from hunger and thirst, if he hadn't heard somebody coming.

"Gray-sama?!" he heard Juvia's voice. Raising his head, he saw his girlfriend walking close to the field where he laid down. With cracked voice, he started yelling.

"Get out of here! Now! I don't want to see you!"

"Gray-sama?! What's wrong?!" Juvia ignored his yelling, running close. Gray's face was swollen, his eyes were red and his clothes were all dirty.

"Get away! Get away from me! I don't want to see you!"

"That's strange, Gray-sama. Just a minute ago you were yelling Juvia's name like you really miss Juvia."

"You've just dumped me! What kind of fucking joke is this?! Why are you coming here right now like nothing has happened?!"

"Juvia… dumped Gray-sama? Nothing like that has happened! Juvia would never dump Gray-sama! In her whole life! Juvia loves Gray-sama, really, really, a lot!"

Juvia took his head, clutching it in her lap. Gray looked her in the eyes, sobbing a little bit.

"What the hell, Juvia? You've just been here, and you broke up with me! What kind of sick joke is this?"

"I don't know what Gray-sama has seen, but it wasn't Juvia. Juvia will never leave Gray-sama. She will love him, for his whole life."

Gray felt like a little child. He was tired of losing people in his life, and as the despair left his body suddenly anxiety kicked in.

"You won't leave? Promise you will never leave!"

"It's a promise, Gray-sama. Juvia will never leave."

Gray hugged Juvia tight, not wanting to let go.

"I don't care what I've seen. It was weird to begin with. You would never say such a thing."

Suddenly Juvia's eyes widened, like she realized something.

"Gray-sama… we need to find fake Juvia, soon!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a hunch, but Juvia believes Wendy tried destroying her love."

"Wendy? Why the hell would she do that?"

"Wendy wasn't here for a long time. And I've overheard Erza talking with Sixth Master few days ago. She said Wendy's cursed. And Juvia's heard that Wendy has to destroy love between Juvia and Gray-sama. Juvia was so angry! But now it all makes sense! Please, Gray-sama, let's go and meet Wendy. We have to make sure she doesn't hurt herself!"

Suddenly Gray realized something. Wendy's a good person, and doing such things is taking a toll on her. And with all the other things she must have done until now, this was all too much for her. There was no telling what Wendy must have felt right now. She probably felt there was no turning back to where she was, before.

"Let's go! Let's just go!" Gray pulled Juvia, running towards Magnolia.

* * *

It was a horrible feeling. Wendy ran so long that her feet went numb. Finding strength to pull herself up to some dirty alley, she rested with her back against the stone, dirty wall. She went with her fingers around her body, feeling it. It brought her pleasure, so she continued touching herself, not even caring about the risk of being found out. As the pleasure built up, instead of losing her mind like before suddenly everything came back in a flash.

Cana hated her. Erza probably hated her too. Mavis is no more, she's who knows where. Gray and Juvia are no longer together – Wendy had seen his tears as he begged her not to go. So, instead of feeling pleasure the horrible feeling of guilt took over Wendy and she pulled her fingers out of her panties, screaming in pain. It was so disgraceful, so disgusting, so low being like this. Like some rag, left to rot on the street.

"Charla…. please…. help me…" she sobbed with a weak voice, turning around herself. But Charla wasn't around. She was…gone.

"Charla… are you really gone? Have you also left me? I don't hate you, Charla… please come back." she talked to herself. Alas, only cold silence answered her pleadings, answer as cold as the ice which lingered in traces everywhere around. It was unbelievably cold already, the autumn was passing and the winter was coming – Wendy shivered, and not only because of cold.

Realizing that Charla will never come, ever again, Wendy tried screaming. She screamed loud, but there was no answer. In the end, her voice betrayed her and her scream became a whisper, just a little whiff of air coming from her lungs. It was too much, the feeling of guilt was overwhelming. She felt like she reached the point of no returning.

"Is it really over..? My life? Yeah! I can go to the waterside! It's night already, I can sit under the moon! I will become normal! Hahaha!" she screamed, standing up on her shaky legs. Wendy stammered around the streets, walking to the designated place.

It was already cold night, and the moon was out. Wendy sat on the riverside, screaming in the pale darkness around her.

"I've done all that you've asked of me, moon! Return me back to the normal!" But nothing had happened. She raised her hands high in the air, screaming again.

"What's wrong?! I've done everything you've asked of me! Return me back!" she screamed, but nothing had happened. It was then when she lost all of her hope. A feeling in her chest right now was indescribable. Whereas she felt only despair before, right now she felt emptiness. She was absolutely devoid of any pleasant feelings, of any emotions whatsoever. She lost her life, her friends, everything. And right now, she's stuck in this new body, having to build everything from the start, without even knowing how. She was too young to know how to live, and yet she looked all grown up.

"I'm sorry… everyone… I'm done." she whispered, getting up.

Wendy walked again, somehow finding herself in large Cardia Cathedral in the end. Silence was grave inside, mesmerizing kaleidoscope of candles reflected on vitrines. Everything had a strong scent of incense, but she just ignored everything, walking up to the largest tower. She had it all planned out now. The way out, the way to solve everything, everything was clear in her mind now. The only way to atone for her sins was to destroy this body which gave her such pain.

So, she stood on the edge of the fence which decorated face of Cardia Cathedral, in Magnolia. Holding herself with both hands, she cried, looking down at the crowd which was becoming bigger and bigger. More and more people came out, some were screaming, some were yelling for her to "come down". She didn't recognize most of them, some of them she saw just sometimes. Suddenly, she saw Natsu and Lucy running close, along with Happy and Charla.

"Natsu, where is she? Where is she?!" Charla yelled. As she saw Wendy, she screamed in horror, flying up to meet her.

"Wendy, Wendy, stop this, please!" Charla screamed as she neared her friend.

"Charla, go away! Please! Don't make this any harder! I'm a monster; I do not deserve to live! Please, let me die!"

"Wendy, I'm not angry at you, at all. If it's because we had a fight, it doesn't matter. Just come down." Charla softly said, floating next to her.

"I can't turn back to normal human being, Charla! I've destroyed Gray and Juvia, I've destroyed Cana and Erza! Even first master, Mavis, is sad because of me. Besides, I've been horrible to you! Even if I revert to normal being, nothing will be the same! I'm a failure of a healer! I've hurt my friends! I deserve to die!"

With last words, she let herself go. Charla screamed, trying to grab her but Wendy fell fast. It was almost as like some voice of destiny was calling her, pulling her down. Almost as like invisible hands sprouted from the cold, icy concrete, pulling her in one last, final embrace. Wendy let a sigh of relief - feeling of brisk air on her face was somehow refreshing. Her mind was shut down, totally ignoring sounds of screaming and pain. She saw the concrete getting closer, and closer. Her heart was at peace in this last, final moment. And then, just as that, she stopped. It was over.


	9. Beginning of the end

**Beginning of the end**

It is said that before death, your whole life flashes before your eyes. If you remove the dragon slayer part, Wendy was but a normal human being and her life was flashing in various pictures, seemingly slow. It felt as though the time stopped only to give her projection of her contemplations and inner thoughts, intertwined in some morbid picture album. Wendy realized all of her sad moments, but they were seldom. Most of her life was a happy one; she had friends, a lot of fun and adventures.

Alas, it was but a second, only a single moment in time and it passed on. Wendy, good Wendy, kind Wendy, who always helped others with the wide smile and cheerful eyes slammed the ground with the full force of gravity. The pain was strong, but short-lived, and she saw her broken body lying in a rose colored puddle. Realizing she's indeed dead, Wendy tried going back, but, alas, it was impossible.

"Wendy, are you hurt? Please, tell me. I will heal you. Wendy." Charla gasped for breath, trying to revive her dead friend. With every shake which her paws made with Wendy's limp hands, she was losing control of her emotions more and more. Lucy sobbed, trying to hold back her tears as Natsu pressed her head on his chest. His face was cold, and distant. But the corners of his mouth twitched in horror and pain.

Juvia screamed and Gray pulled her aside, trying to comfort her, but his eyes involuntarily filled with tears. Charla finally screamed in agony and pain, holding her dead body and then Lucy broke down, along with everybody else.

"I will never forgive that wizard. I'm going to kill him! Wendy!" Natsu screamed, rushing forward. Trying to act high and mighty wasn't cutting it anymore. He succumbed to the emotions, bawling like a child over her broken corpse.

Wendy watched it all, helpless, unavailable to act. She tried going back a few times more, but it was almost as though some seal was put over her body. Her soul was forcibly squeezed out, like the toothpaste from the tub – without any chance to get it back inside. Helplessly she was crying, trying to get to Charla who was catatonic now. Exceed's throat broke from screaming and one little drop of blood formed a path across her chin.

Suddenly, something grabbed her ankles and pulled her down. It was a firm and strong pull, and Wendy found herself inside of some underground cave. It was dark, filled with shadows which danced everywhere around. It was a macabre dance of the corpses with fiery eyes, demons which sung her songs about an unfathomable evil ahead of her.

"So, another one who gives up? I'll gladly take you… little girl. Oh, we're going to have so much fun." evil voice shouted from the walls. Wendy tried screaming, closing her eyes, but a voice called from inside of her head. And pictures formed even with them being closed.

"No, please, stop! I'm innocent! Please! Let me go back, my friends need me!"

"You're negotiating, worm? Weren't you the one who left her friends behind? They all cry now. I say let them… pain tastes so good."

"What will I do now? Where am I?" Wendy asked.

"You're in the place where all the doomed souls go, Wendy Marvell."

Just as Wendy lost all of her hope, suddenly she felt the air shifting around her. The darkness faded away and the colors swirled, dancing around with a fiery blaze. She felt so heavy, and suddenly her eyelids opened up.

"Where am I? Is this Demon realm?" she asked the cold air around her. Her eyesight was blurry, but as it sharpened up, she saw somebody who she never thought she would see again. It was the face of her friend. It was Mavis, and she held her just one meter above the ground, slowly gliding down. Her hair fluttered in the wind around her pretty, young face.

"Wendy, you're awake? You fell unconscious." Mavis whispered.

"I'm… I'm not dead?!" she yelled in question.

"I came by just at the right time. You jumped down, but passed out because of fear, and I somehow managed to catch you in my Fairy Sphere. Are you alright?" she asked, caressing Wendy's blue locks.

"I.. I guess I am…" she whispered. Mavis smiled with relief.

"Live on, my fairy. It's not your time, not yet. You said you've betrayed me, but it's not true. You haven't disappointed me, I'm not sad. As I said, I will always watch over you."

"Master Mavis!" Makarov yelled, running closer, followed by the rest of the guild. Wendy slowly fell down, and in the next moment she broke down, screaming in pain. She held her hand on the face, sobbing.

"First, what has happened?" Erza asked, kneeling next to Wendy. Cana was with her, seemingly not angry.

"Everything is fine, Seventh. She will recover." Mavis smiled.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Gray's yelling was heard as he neared the scene, along with Juvia.

"Please… please… just go… I'm such a disgrace…" Wendy sobbed, planting face down in the ground. Cana took her face, raising it up. Her smile was genuine, warm and full of care.

"What a joke, Wendy. You're a brave girl. I have to thank you, actually. Erza and I straightened our problems out because of you. Now we're not fighting anymore. In fact, our bond became even stronger. Don't be so fast with giving your life away. We still need you."

Charla flew forward, screaming in relief.

"Charla, oh Charla, I'm so sorry! I won't make you cry, ever, again!" Wendy screamed, hugging her Exceed friend.

"You're…suffocating me… Wendy…" Charla gasped, but her eyes filled up with tears of joy.

"I love you, Charla! You're the best friend, sister and my mother at the same time!"

"I feel the same, Wendy." Charla hugged her, closing her eyes with a big, honest smile.

"You know how it goes in Fairy Tail, Wendy?" Gray asked, followed with Juvia. Both looked happy.

"Yes..?"

Gray nodded to his friends, and every single one of them raised their index fingers high up in the air. Laxus kind of chuckled, remembering that this was originally intended for him. But he wasn't angry. After all, the point was still here.

"No matter where you are…" Cana started.

"No matter how do you look like…" Gray continued.

"No matter what happens to you…" Mavis chirped.

"We will always be watching over you. You're a treasured friend, Wendy." Erza smiled. Wendy broke down in tears, but now those were tears of relief. She held her hands by the side, looking at the skies as she screamed and cried.

"Thank you, thank you, thank all of you!" she yelled.

Suddenly, a strong ray of light appeared from the sky. She heard a voice inside of her head.

" _Wendy… have you realized it now? Have you realized the meaning of support, love and friendship? Have you realized the importance of support in your life? You don't have to force it, my dearest. You don't have to force growing up. Enjoy those things that are close to you right now."_

"It's you… it was always you… right, Grandeeney?" Wendy whispered.

" _This is my final, parting gift, Wendy. I haven't had time to tell you everything. I'm sorry for making you go through all of this. But you know me – I tend to enjoy poking at people sensitive sides. I hope you've learned something valuable these days."_

"I did! I definitely did! Thank you, Grandeeney! Thank you for everything!"

" _Farewell, Wendy. We won't see each other again."_

"Farewell, Grandeeney. I love you, a lot!"

" _I love you too, Wendy. Keep getting stronger and braver, so you can support your friends when the need arises."_

As the ray of light passed on, Wendy looked around. She was surrounded by her friends, along with Mavis, and both of them were quite happy. As she averted her gaze down, she was absolutely shocked and happy. Her dress looked quite wide now; her bra wasn't holding anything inside, anymore. Her fingers were smaller, her legs were shorter. Upon realizing she's back to her old self, out of sheer glee she hugged Mavis and she responded, rubbing her back.

"I'm glad you've realized the importance of small things in the end." she smiled.

"It was all thanks to you!"

"No… it was all thanks to you. You're already having it inside."

"Let's go back and celebrate, already!" Natsu screamed.

"Aye, sir!"

"Natsu, Happy! Read the situation!" Lucy retorted.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

They say that all is well, that ends well. Such it was for Wendy, too. In the months to come she became happier than ever before. The things she went through made her mature, a lot, and she had proven herself as the valuable asset for her friends. Charla and she had a lot of fights, of course, but those fights have always ended up well. Wendy continued being good, nice and a kind girl – with adolescent lash outs from time to time. After all, she was still in the puberty. Oddly enough, she developed a secret attraction for indecent magazines.

Cana and Erza are, indeed, best friends now. With Wendy's help they have realized the mistakes they have made, and worked hard on fixing them. Both have forgotten the accident with Wendy – after all, some things are better left forgotten. Erza has, also, proven herself as a decent Guild master, leader of Fairy Tail, one who led the guild to the even greater heights than before.

Gray and Juvia continued being all lovey-dovey. The doubts that have happened to those two have made their bond stronger than ever before. There were some whisperings that Gray was going to propose, but it remained only a whispering. Alas, who would know? Maybe in the end he will propose? It remains to be seen.

And about Mavis? You all must have been asking yourself what has happened to her that day. Well, nothing special, quite frankly. She went to secretly meet with her friend, and now is safe back on the Tenrou Island. She's still watching over her guild, peacefully, just as she did so many years until now. Some things are better unchanged. But, with the threat looming on the borders of Fiore, maybe they will soon change?

For, the Albareth Empire may soon launch another attack. And when it happens, nothing will be safe anymore. And the bonds will be tested, again.


End file.
